


When you’re gone

by i605



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by 雨未央vivi’s MV</p>
    </blockquote>





	When you’re gone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 雨未央vivi’s MV

# 

　　他甚至都不知道这一切是怎么发生的。

　　Nick躺在冰冷的架子上，一块单薄的白布盖住了他的身体。Wesen，该死的Wesen！某个怪物把爪子刺进了他的胸膛，把他的内脏搅成了一团。

　　Monroe的眼睛被医院里的消毒剂刺激的肿胀泛红，现在，他只能躲在角落闻着Nick那标记着Grimm血统的腥咸，等着Juliette从房间里出来。虽然他们以前见过面，但Monroe并不觉得现在是个再次相见的好时机。Juliette并不了解他，他也不想在一个女人面前留下眼泪。

　　她离开了，Monroe终于有机会能仔细地看看Nick了。他把手放在Nick的脸颊上，格林的皮肤冰凉，比以往任何时候都要惨白，脸上没有表情。虽然伤口被仔细地清理过，但他的胸膛依旧因为断裂的肋骨而略显坍塌。Monroe看不下去了，他用手遮挡着眼睛，准备好随时擦去从眼眶里溢出来的眼泪。

　　Nick是个Grimm也是个警察，Monroe知道从他继承下祖上的这份事业开始他每天都在跟死神打着交道，但这一切还是太突然了。突然到连Monroe都还没意识到儿时听的那些恐怖的传说已经发生在他的身边了，突然到连Monroe都还没能帮得上什么忙，Nick甚至都还没成长为一位真正的格林，Nick甚至都还没给Monroe一个机会让他说些什么...

　　一个护士突然出现在门口，无视Monroe的存在，推走了Nick的尸体。Monroe只是傻站在原地，看着Nick在他的视线里永远的消失...

　　他顺着Juliette的气味跟她到了Nick家的前院。除了他那间空荡荡的房子，他现在无处可去。Nick家的等全都亮着，Juliette也很吃惊地看见Monroe出现在自家门口。

　　“I’m packing up his stuff, want to help?”

　　Monroe跟着她上了楼，她正在整理Nick的衣物，她一边折叠着每一件衣服，一边回忆Nick上次穿着他们时的样子，进度异常缓慢。Monroe只是把箱子从地上搬到床上，在从床上搬到地上。当他们整理到床头边的时候，当Juliette看到那张立在床头的他跟Nick的合影的时候，她之前坚强的伪装彻底瓦解。Monroe把她抱在怀里，把她散乱的头发别到耳后，轻拍着她的后背。Juliette哭得撕心裂肺，但Monroe嫉妒她，至少她可以痛快地哭出来，但他却只能在心里啜泣着。

　　“He is gone...”

　　她抓起相框，狠狠地把他甩向墙角，摔个粉碎。

　　抱着Juliette让Monroe的每一次呼吸都变得愈加困难，因为他每一次吸气都会闻到她身上残存的Nick的味道，让他更加想念Nick。

　　他一个人走回了家，手在兜里摩挲着刚刚从Juliette那偷来的Nick那件还没洗的衬衫。在Nick闯入他的生活之前，Monroe只想一个人安安静静的生活。他不擅长处理哪怕是最最简单的人际关系。接着Nick突然出现了，像个诅咒一样彻底颠覆了他的世界。Monroe开始渐渐习惯了半夜的敲门声，或者干脆把钥匙给他，每晚等着听他关门的声音，他开始渐渐习惯了这有Nick陪伴的生活。可现在，当他需要Nick在他身边的时候，他哭了，因为Nick永远不会再出现在他的面前了。

　　Monroe把衬衫铺在Nick常躺的那侧床上，他总是用耳朵数着Nick上楼时的脚步，用鼻子嗅着这熟悉的气味以确保Nick没有受伤，接着Nick会脱下他的皮夹克，只穿着衬衫躺在Monroe旁边，就像现在一样。Monroe用一件衬衫填补了床的那侧空白，而且他会永远这样保持下去。他闭上眼睛，尝试伴着Nick那混有皮革味道的气味入睡。

　　夜里的每一秒都那么的漫长。本应是六个小时的睡眠，Monroe花了一般的时间却也无法安然入睡。Monroe痛恨Wesen，他也痛恨自己是个Wesen，背负着与格林为敌的标签。他爱Nick，没错，他过去总是害怕承认自己对Nick的爱，但现在，他最最害怕的事情已经发生了，他还有什么顾虑去承认自己的爱呢？他后悔，后悔当初为什么不大声而又清楚地告诉Nick他爱他，即便结果再糟，也好过现在。

　　Monroe想念Nick，每一张他曾经熟悉的面孔都在向他强调着Nick的存在，每一件再简单不过的家务都会让他想起Nick卧在沙发上对他的抱怨充耳不闻的样子，Monroe想念那样的日子。他想念Nick的微笑，想念Nick的声音，想念Nick这个名字，想念Nick那些能支撑他度过每一天的敲门声。

　　Monroe的一半已经跟着Nick一起死了，他筋疲力竭，甚至不愿再浪费任何力气去睁开眼睛。他不想再看到这个没有Nick的世界。

　　不知怎的，他睁开了眼睛。

　　射进卧室的阳光温暖得令人心碎，令人心碎却真的异常温暖。

　　他卷着被从楼上下来，窜入鼻孔的气味让他不禁双手一松把被掉在了楼梯上。沙发上，Nick躺在那打着呼噜，穿着上次Monroe见到他时穿的那件衣服。上次见到他？Monroe在模糊的记忆里挣扎着，脑袋一片混乱。

　　但不管怎么样，Nick还在，就算一切都是梦，他也可以选择不再醒来。

　　Monroe窜到厨房煮上两杯咖啡。也许当个Wesen也没有那么差。

THE END

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left are lyin' on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK

I miss you  
We were meant for each other  
I keep forever  
I know we were  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe  
I need to feel you're here with me  
I miss you


End file.
